Generally, the control buttons used in a motor vehicle are of the push-button type, which is to say that they include an electrical switching device actuated by a mechanical control part. Each button, due to its dedicated kinematics, is individually visible on the fascia and this in a visual and tactile manner. To allow correct identification of the functions associated with each control button, it is known to provide each push-button with a backlit symbol arranged on the mechanical control part. To this end, a portion of the push-button includes a translucent zone in the form of the symbol and a light source is arranged behind the push-button, in the control panel, so as to emit a backlighting beam towards the symbol.
This type of backlighting is not transposable to the case of a control panel with a resistive key due to the presence of the force sensor under the pressure zone behind the cover.